Stolen OC
'''Stolen OC '''is a male contestant who competed in season one of MOS. Personality Stolen OC is one of the more apathetic contestants, usually not wanting to do the challenge when it's announced and heavily dislikes Boxy. He's often sarcastic and blunt and usually points out the logic, or rather the lack of logic of what's going on around him. Gameplay Stolen OC's game started off strong as he won the first two challenges and continue to get second in all of the challenges after while he was on Random Voodoo Soundtrack, a team which was never up for elimination. On the fifth challenge, the teams were divided into pairs. Stolen had the highest average, and was ironically paired up with the contestant who ironically had the lowest average of the players competeting, Cherry and Green Apple Lollipop, and the pair Dark Bananas was created. Despite Stolen getting good placements in the challenges, CAGAL getting some of the lowest placements dragged the Dark Bananas' average down, meaning together they were always UFE. The first time this happened, Stolen used a Star Token, making him and CAGAL immune and saving them from a possible tie. However, Stolen didn't use a token for the second time they were up, and the Dark Bananas got the most votes. This leads to either Stolen OC and CAGAL being chosen by the Blot House members, Deck and Rorschach, to join them, with whoever not chosen being eliminated. Stolen OC was chosen by and joined Blot House, while Cherry and Green Apple Lollipop was eliminated. Despite Stolen continuing to give a good challenge performance, Blot House ended up being UFE in every remaining round of the mini-teams, but Deck always used Star Tokens, so any votes against them were nullified. Eventually, Blot House made it to merge and Stolen OC was able to get into all of the immunity slots for most rounds. In final 8 he barely missed out on it because he got hit with Ink Drop's Green Shell token knocking him down a space, but he Star Token'd his way of having any votes for him be valid. Only in final 7 did he join an alliance, said alliance being with You Know You're Right Single, Rorschach and OranGuice. Despite not winning the challenge before the alumni phase, he was still immune because there were two immunity slots. The alliance blindsided anyone who wasn't part of it, and the final 4 ended up to just be them... until Qwerty debuted pushing the number back to final 5 and leaving with the alliance with one more opponent. At this point, You Know You're Right Single was planning on betraying Stolen OC, but Stolen won the challenge and was immnune for the elimination, so that plan failed. In fact the entire alliance fell apart as they all voted for each other and due to the double elimination, YKYRS and OranGuice were eliminated, leaving only Stolen OC, Qwerty and Rorscach. The next challenge wasn't really a challenge but more of vote from the eliminated contestants on who they wanted out. Stolen OC recieved a lot of votes but 2 less than Qwerty, so the latter was eliminated and the final two was Stolen OC and Rorscach. The final part of the game was a challenge, a puzzle and a quiz. Rorscach didn't even do the challenge or the quiz essentially giving Stolen two points already since he did do them, and he barely took longer to complete the puzzle than Stolen did. So with all three points going to him, Stolen basically won. There was nothing which could be done to prevent him being the winner- oh, uh... Stolen OC just quit. Soooo he's eliminated as the runner up and Rorschach won despite doing very little. What the flying fuc- Trivia * Stolen OC gets his name from being based off one of the host's users OCs, Materwelon Shark. ** Stolen OC also gets his name from Materwelon Shark being a "Stolen OC" of another user's watermelon shark oc. * He's the first contestant to ever win a challenge in MOS. * He has the most amount of wins in MOS Season 1. * He has the best average of all the contestants in MOS Season 1. Category:Contestants Category:Random Voodoo Soundtrack